Sensors, such as Surface Acoustic Wave (SAW) sensors, or thermal transfer sensors are used for many industrial and environmental applications. SAW sensors can be used to sense pressure, temperature, torque, humidity from various media such as liquid, vapor and gas. Sensors are useful for measuring/tracking fluid flow; however, the effectiveness of the fluid sensor is often dependent on its alignment along a sensor or within or a liquid flow tube with respect to an integrated sensor.